


Contentment

by FoxRafer



Category: When Saturday Comes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched <i>When Saturday Comes</i> about three times over the weekend so Jimmy is really strong in my head right now. This can be anybody you like, really.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> I watched _When Saturday Comes_ about three times over the weekend so Jimmy is really strong in my head right now. This can be anybody you like, really.

The snow had been falling heavily all morning. Its soft blanket slowed time bringing a hush to the world as Jimmy stood looking at his back garden. He cracked the window open and welcomed the crisp winter air; let the cold wrap him in its cleansing and healing breath.

He could almost smell his lover's scent in the icy breeze; its invigorating caress whispered against his skin, stroked his hair. The cool gusts curled around him, cradled him, mirroring the arms of his beloved. His strength restored and spirit composed, he felt refreshed, once more able to face another day.


End file.
